


Failing Potions

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Magical stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Sweet Derek, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is making a potion in Derek's kitchen, when Derek decides to poke around. The result should be a love potion, but it doesn't seem to have done anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Potions

"Stiles, what are you doing in my kitchen?" Derek asks, not bothering with a greeting of any sort. Instead he reaches into the whirlwind of a kitchen, as Stiles spins around it.

"Practicing my magic, don't touch anything." He doesn't turn around, too focused on the task in front of him, and thus fails to see Derek jerk his hand back away from the jar of phoenix ash.

"Fine." Derek pouts from the doorway. Stiles grabs the Phoenix ash and flicks some of it into the pot.

"Fuck." Stiles groans. Derek peers around him trying to see the problem.

"What?" He asks. Stiles turns on his heel, glaring daggers at the alpha.

"You touched it. Your DNA. You idiot." He groans. Derek glares back at him.

"It's turning pink." He points out uselessly. Stiles shoots him an almost dangerous looking glare. Derek's not at all impressed or turned on by that, no sir.

"Yes Derek, that's what happens when you fuck up spells, now it's gonna bind us. Great." Stiles shuts off the stove harshly. Derek flinches. "You're so lucky this will only last until the full moon." Derek passes out cold before he can form a response. "Great." Stiles pushes the man onto his back, and calls Scott.

" _Stiles? What's up man?_ " Scott asks, also not bothering with a greeting. Werewolves are very impolite. 

"Nothing really, can you come to the loft?" Stiles starts pacing.

" _Why?_ " Scott doesn't sound overly concerned, which is making Stiles antsy.

"I magically roofied Derek, okay?" Stiles blurts out. For a moment he forgets how to breath. "It's not my fault. I told him not to touch it." He attempts to defend himself.

" _Stilessss_." Scott whines.

"Just get here. Please." Stiles growls. Grabbing a pillow off the couch and propping Derek's head up, as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. "This is gonna suck." He mumbles to the silent room

...

Derek wakes up slowly, with Stiles hovering over him, and has to suppress a smile.

"What?" He grumbles, forcing a scowl. Stiles eyes turn steely.

"What? Are you asking what happened? because the answer is you screwed up my potion, and bonded us." Stiles waves his arms around in exasperation. Derek rolls his eyes, and shoves off the floor, pulling himself upright. Stiles has to jerk back to avoid getting hit in the face.

"We're bound?" Derek asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow. He doesn't feel any different, Stiles is as beautiful, and attractive as ever.

"We should be." Stiles mumbles. "Do you feel different? Sudden urge to kiss me? Anything?" He pokes around at Derek's torso as if it will somehow explain the situation.

"I'm fine Stiles." Derek growls. "I don't think it worked." Stiles pouts at him.

"Of course it worked. I'm brilliant." Stiles grumbles crossing his arms across his chest. It's adorable, Derek rolls his eyes.

"Really, I don't think it did." Derek grumbles, Stiles glares at him.

"Well it did something, you did fall on your ass." Stiles points out just as Scott skids into the apartment.

"What do you mean magic roofies Stiles!" Scott demands, voice cracking. Stiles bursts into laughter, and Scott's glowing eyes dart towards Derek.

"We're both fine. Stiles messed the spell up." Derek mumbles. Earning a elbow in the side from Stiles, but Scott finally calms down.

"Okay then."  Scott shrugs, seemingly content with that answer. Stiles however is just beginning.

"I didn't fuck it up!" He hisses. "For it not to work, you'd have to hate me so much the potion can't make you love me." Stiles looks completely stricken, and all signs of anger disappear from his face. "I'm so sorry for bothering you all the time, I'll just get out of your hair." He turns on his heel and flees the loft. The faint smell of salt permeates the air, and Derek almost whines. 

"You really hate him?" Scott's voice echos behind him. Derek seriously considers how he thinks of the younger boy. Stiles is and always has been an enigma to Derek. He's easily distracted, random and unpredictable. The only thing he does consistently is broadcast his lies and argue with Derek. Derek didn't notice at first. Didn't notice that Stiles confident smiles and egotistical remarks were always accompanied by a stutter of his heart beat.

_"I am forever the third wheel." Stiles whines flopping dramatically onto Derek's couch. "You don't know my pain."_

_"If only you could get a girlfriend." Derek deadpans, not even bothering to look up. Stiles pouts at him._

_"Anyone would be lucky to have me." Stiles heartbeat stutters, and Derek wants to tell him that's not a lie. Instead he grunts. Stiles pulls out a book and babbles about school. Derek settles in to wait for him to shut up._

_It happens again and again, every confident remark is accompanied by a stutter of the kids heartbeat, and Derek can't help worrying about him._

Worrying about how Derek's perceived slight will affect him.

Stiles rubs at his eyes, and drives home. He's face down on the bed bemoaning his life when the window slides open.

"Stiles." Derek grumbles, earning a halfhearted sigh from the boy. It's muffled in his sheets. "Stiles this is ridiculous."

"Then go away." Stiles mumbles in response. Derek winces.

"I don't hate you." Derek scowls at him. Stiles frowns into his pillow and rolls over.

"Well I didn't fuck it up, and you sure as hell didn't already love me." Stiles sniffles softly. Derek scowls at the wall, and braces himself.

"Why not?" Derek asks. Trying to understand why Stiles would really think that. Stiles waves a hand in the air.

"Well firstly you're so far out of my league it's ridiculous. Like I'm in little league baseball and you're in pro football." Stiles grouches. Derek frowns, head tilting to the side like a confused puppy.

"Those aren't even the same sport." Derek feels it's necessary to point out.

"Exactly!" Stiles groans into his pillow. Derek settles on the bed beside him feeling awkward. "Beyond that there's the wall slamming, and then there's your betas knocking me out with my own car parts." Stiles whines, wincing at the memory.

"What?" Derek growls. Stiles rolls his eyeseyes, turning enough to give him a pointed glare.

"You and your pack. You guys injure me." Stiles enunciates slowly. Derek stifles a whimper.

"Are you okay?" He asks, trying to study Stiles for bruises. He grabs the kids arm, trying to ensure he's fine. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Christ stop manhandling me." Stiles groans shoving his hands away.

"Sorry. Sorry." Derek blushes.

"It's fine." Stiles tells him smirking at the blush forming on Derek's cheeks. "Do you really like me?" Derek leans forward so his breath ghosts over Stiles lips.

"What do you think?" Derek asks, Stiles doesn't deign to answer, instead leaning forward for a kiss.

"I think we should date." Stiles mumbles when he pulls away. Derek blushes, and it's possibly the cutest thing Stiles has ever seen.

"Mmm, seems like a good idea." Derek whispers, leaning back in so their lips brush. "I'll have to check my schedule." Stiles bursts into laughter. 

> "Dude like you even own a calendar." Stiles taunts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.


End file.
